Jeongmal Saranghae
by Akari Sato
Summary: "Jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambilnya darimu!". warning inside. -HaeHyuk, KiHyuk sligh YoonHae- DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Yayaya~ aimbek *di tendang guru di sklh* XD  
>ga jadi hiatus ah, masih banyak ide-ide yang numpuk *di timpuk* =v= sebagai anak murid kesayangan guru bahasa, dan matematika tercintah izinkan saya tidak belajar untuk UTS T^T/ *di lindes*. Oke ah ocehan gaje author =.="

* * *

><p>"<em>Dan jangan pernah mempermainkan aku Lee Donghae, seakan aku hanya lah boneka yang tidak mempunyai hati"<em>

"Jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambilnya darimu"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, School Life, Shou-ai/SLASH/BL, ****a little bit of straight, ****gajeness, abal, dan keabalan lainnya -.-**

**Disclaimer : Only God Know (?) =^=9**

**Author : Akari Sato **

**Just for fun**

**Happy Reading Everyone ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Banyak yang bilang musim gugur adalah musim cinta, tapi tidak sepertinya untuk <em>namja<em> bermarga 'Lee' ini. _Namja_ berambut _auburn_ itu sangat merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa, bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_-nya sedang rangkul merangkul dengan seorang _yeojya _yang sangat ia kenal.

Dadanya sesak, sangat sesak. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertemu _namjachingu_-nya itu, ia bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu dengan _namjachingu_-nya lagi.

_Namja auburn_ itu terus berlari menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian ia melihat hal yang mengenakan dirinya. Senyumannya pudar, air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Oh, ayolah siapa yang tidak sakit jika orang mempunyai hidup seperti _namja _itu?

Sesampainya di rumah namja itu langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kakaknya.

_Namja_ manis itu terus mengumpat kesal, kepada namjachingu-nya yang seenak jidatnya mempermainkan perasaan suka-nya, perasaan cinta-nya, dan perasaan sayang-nya.

"Haha, aku memang bodoh percaya dengan gombalanmu waktu itu" umpat _namja_ berambut _auburn_ itu seraya tersenyum miris dan memegangi dadanya, sesak.

"Kau melupai janji-mu, kau kembali pada _yeojya_ itu! Aku membencimu Lee Donghae" lanjut namja auburn itu. Air matanya mengalir dari pelupuk mata-nya.

Kakaknya –Lee Sora hanya tersenyum miris mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya dari balik pintu kamar sang adik.

Ting…tong

Terdengar suara bell yang memaksa Sora untuk membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sora terkejut ketika membukakan pintu dan melihat namja berambut cokelat yang telah menyakiti hati _nadosaeng_-nya itu.

"_Noona_, Hyukkie ada?" tanya namja itu dengan sopan.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah, Hae?" tanya Sora untuk memastikannya.

_Namja _yang di panggil Hae atau lebih tepatnya Lee Donghae hanya menggeleng.

"_Ne, arasso_. Hyukkie ada di kamar-nya" ucap Sora saat mengerti gelengan dari Donghae.

Donghae meninggalkan Sora dan segera berlari menuju kamar namjachingu-nya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa _namjachingu_-nya tidak muncul juga saat janjian untuk bertemu.

"_Chagiya._ Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae dari luar pintu kamar _namjachingu_-nya, Donghae merasa heran mendengar suara isakan dari kamar itu.

"Tanyakan pada diri-mu sendiri!" ujar _namja auburn_ itu dari dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti permasalahanmu Hyukkie-ah"

"Haha, dan mulai sekarang berhenti menemuiku" ucap _namja_ yang di panggil Hyukkie atau lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae itu seraya tertawa miris.

"Ya! Aku menolak, aku akan terus menemui-mu" seru Donghae tidak terima dengan keputusan Hyukjae-nya.

" Dan jangan pernah mempermainkan aku Lee Donghae, seakan aku hanya lah boneka yang tidak mempunyai hati" lanjut Hyukjae dan tidak mengubris ucapan Donghae.

"Ma-maksudmu apa? Aku menyayangimu Hyukkie"

"Kau bohong, kau hanya mempermainkanku! Dan sekarang kau sudah kembali dengan _yeojya _yang dulu sangat kau cintai kan? Jadi tinggal kan aku sekarang Donghae_-ssi_"

"Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan yang tadi Hyukkie. Sekarang yang aku cintai hanya kamu seorang tidak ada lagi _yeojya-yeojya_ dan _namja-namja _lainnya"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi, Donghae-_ssi_. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan berhentilah menggombal di hadapanku sebab mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi _namjachingumu_"

"…"

"Sudahlah Hae-ah, biarkan dia tenang dulu. Dan ku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu secepatnya" ucap Sora dan menepuk pundak Donghae. Ia mencoba menenangkan Donghae, yang tengah mematung mendengar ucapan-ucapan dari Hyukjae-nya itu.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Hyukjae melangkahkan kaki-nya memasuki ruang kelas, seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya heran melihat wajah Hyukjae yang pucat dan mata-nya yang sembab.

"Hyukkie-_ah, gwaechanayo_?" tanya seorang _namja_ imut dengan gigi kelinci-nya yang membuat _namja_ itu semakin imut, seraya menghampiri Hyukjae yang baru merebahkan diri di kursinya.

"_Gwaechana_, Minnie-_hyung_" jawab Hyukjae mencoba untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin kepada _namja_ imut yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari-nya itu.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat sekali" lanjut _namja_ itu mencoba meyakinkan

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, _hyung_"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedang memeperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

'_Kau bohong, hyung. Kau pasti tidak tidur karena memikirkan namja sialan itu'_ batin seorang _namja _yang memperhatikan Hyukjae dari mejanya yang terletak dua meja dibelakang Hyukjae.

"Kibum-ah~ temani aku ke UKS ya?" pinta Hyukjae sambil menelungkupkan tangannya kepada _namja_ yang tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sungmin-_hyung_?" tanya _namja_ yang bernama Kibum itu, heran.

"Minnie-_hyung_, harus mengikuti rapat osis nanti" jawab Hyukjae seraya melihat _namja_ imut yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"Lagipula kau kan sudah pintar, jadi tidak mengikuti pelajaran juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Sungmin seraya terkekeh geli, melihat wajah heran Kibum.

Kibum mendengus kesal, sebenarnya dia sangat senang bisa berduaan dengan _hyung_-nya yang ia cintai itu.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Keheningan melanda ruangan UKS, yah mau gimana lagi Hyukjae yang seorang periang kini menjadi namja yang rapuh. Sedangkan Kibum yang memang sangat pendiam. Sehingga terciptalah ruangan yang hening namun menyenangkan tersebut.

"Hyu-"

"Ki-" ujar mereka serempak.

"Ya, yang muda duluan Kibum-ah" ucap Hyukjae seraya terkekeh geli.

"Ne, _hyung_ kau sedang ada masalah, eh?" tanya Kibum

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kecil. Kibum yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Hyukjae yang berubah menjadi pilu. Kibum berpikir pasti _Hyung_-nya itu membutuhkan orang untuk bersandar sekarang.

" Ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku, _hyung_" lanjut Kibum sambil mengelus-elus rambut _auburn_ Hyukjae lembut.

"D-donghae, di-dia kembali dengan Yoona" ucap Hyukjae memegang dada-nya yang kembali merasakan sakit saat harus menyebut nama yeojya itu.

Hyukjae terus menceritakan semua kejadian yang kemarin ia alami. Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, ia kesal kepada naluri _playboy_ sahabatnya itu. Ya ia kesal, kepada Lee Donghae.

"_Uljima, hyung_. Jangan menangisi namja sialan seperti itu" ucap Kibum sambil memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukjae mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks" isak Hyukjae dalam pelukan Kibum.

Kibum mempererat pelukannya, sesekali ia mengelus pundak Hyukjae.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

_Bell_ istirahat berdentang kebanyakan orang akan menyerbu kantin untuk membeli makanan, tetapi tidak dengan Kibum tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul sahabatnya itu.

Kibum mencari-cari sahabatnya itu di sekitar lapangan, dan benar saja sahabatnya itu sedang duduk di dekat lapangan bersama _yeojya_ yang sangat ia kenal. Im Yoon Ah.

"HAE!" teriak Kibum dari kejauhan dan berlari kea rah Donghae

"Kibum-ah, wae-"

BUGH

ucapan Donghae terputus ketika sebuah tinju mendarat pas di wajahnya yang tampan. Donghae terlempar beberapa inchi dari tempatnya tadi.

Yoona yang sedang ada di dekat Donghae langsung menghampiri Donghae yang terjatuh.

"Ya! Kibum, mana sopan santunmu pada orang yang lebih tua dari-mu" ujar Donghae tidak terima wajahnya di pukul seperti itu.

Kibum hanya tersenyum meledek.

"Orang yang lebih tua kata-mu? Bahkan orang yang lebih tua setahun dari-ku sikapnya lebih kekanakan. Aku tidak mempunyai rasa hormat lagi kepadamu Lee Donghae" ujar Kibum sinis.

"Ya! Oppa, kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Yoona mencoba untuk mencegah kedua namja itu untuk saling pukul.

"Kau diamlah. Kau hanya hobae-ku" ancam Kibum penuh penekanan.

"Apa maumu menghampiriku Kibum?" tanya Donghae sambil melempar _death glare_ ke arah Kibum.

"Jangan sakiti Hyukjae-_hyung_ lagi, Hae!"

"Maksudmu?" Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Jika kau membuatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengambilnya darimu"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, camkan itu Kibum!"

"Kibum-_hyung_~" ujar seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kibum.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yah, akhirnya rasa kesal saya kepada Ikan Cucut Mesum Playboy itu terlampiaskan XD *di lempar ke Pluto sama Donge* ikan cucut itu udah selingkuh dari Nyukkie-ku T^T *peyuk unyuk*

Yang udah review di epep "Studying? Love? Final Exam? Cool!" gomawo ^^maaf ya itu alurnya rada kecepatan karena otak ku yang rada konslet (?) x3

Untuk **Max Hyera** saudaranya my yeobo –changmin- *ditendang* sequelnya lagi aku pikirin XDDDb

Dan epep "Yume ga tosai" bakalan discontinued soalnya berkas-berkasnya ada laptop ku, dan laptopnya lagi

Sekalian minta pendapat akhirnya mau Donge sama Unyuk atau Bummie sama Unyuk ? O-oa

R

E

V

I

E

W

P L E A S E ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Annnyeong~ ^-^ Lope yu co mut (?) readers (/*3)/. Author gaje dateng . dengan Kibum *rangkul-rangkulan sama Kibum*.

Kibum : woy thor cepetan mulai -3-

Aka : nanti aja ah, kita mesra-mesraan dulu di sini~ ^.- *ditimpuk pake sendok sama readers*

Kibum : mesra-mesraan? -.-a bukannya ngerencanain sesuatu buat bikin Hae tersiksa.

Aka : ah, iya~ aku lupa. Mian oppa =w=v

Donghae : *muncul dari belakang author* Apa lu bilang thor ?

Aka : eh, ada Donge appa *lari sebelum dibunuh Donge*

Donghae : tunggu lu thor! Jangan pergi! *ngejar-ngejar author*

Eunhyuk : tch, pada kabur begitu aja lagi -3-. Ayo Kibum-ah kita buka fict gaje ini.

Kibum : berhubung authornya lagi bonyok gara di timpuk pake tomat busuk sama Hae dan Readers jadi. Happy Reading Everyone~ -bow-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Super Junior, TVXQ © Sment<strong>

**Warning: OOC, AU, School Life, SLASH/BL/Shou-ai, Gaje, Abal, typos, dan sebangsanya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kibum POV- <strong>

"Kibum-_hyung_~" panggil seseorang yang membuatku reflek menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanyaku heran. Kenapa dia berlari-lari seperti itu.

"Hosh..hosh, Hyukjae-_hyung_..hosh" ucapnya terputus-putus karena harus mengatur nafasnya yang membuatku sedikit geram.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_, kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku cemas. Dan kulihat Donghae dari ekor mataku, menunjukkan raut bertanya-tanya.

"Hyukjae-_hyung_ pingsan di koridor sekolah" lanjut Kyu

"Sekarang dia ada di-"

Baru saja ku ingin bertanya kepada Kyu lagi, Donghae sudah berlari duluan –sepertinya- mencari Hyukjae-_hyung._

"Kyu, aku duluan" ucapku dan berlari menyusul Donghae.

**-End Kibum POV-**

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kedua sunbae-nya yang seperti sedang beradu mendapatkan, sepupu-nya itu.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Yoona dengan tatapan sinis.

"Im Yoon Ah" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek, Yoona langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya.

"_Ne, Oppa_?"

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyakiti Hyukjae-_hyung _dengan tingkahmu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Yoona sendirian.

'_Ck, apa-apaan si namja itu? Aku pasti akan membuat Donghae oppa kembali kepadaku. Lihat saja kau Hyukjae Oppa!'_ batin Yoona sambil tersenyum setan -?-

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"HYUKKIE!" ujar Donghae sambil membuka pintu UKS tanpa berperikepintuan.

Dan, benar saja Hyukjae orang yang di cari-carinya sedang terbaring di kasur UKS. Donghae menghampiri _namja_ manis itu, seraya tersenyum miris.

"Hyukkie, _mian_. Maafkan aku Hyukkie' gumam Donghae pelan sesekali ia mengusap kepala Hyukjae lembut.

"Aku masih menyayangimu, percayalah kepadaku Hyukkie" lanjut Donghae, air mata di pelupuk matanya tak bisa di bendung lagi. Ia menangis, ia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

Kibum yang baru sampai di depan UKS, berniat untuk memasuki UKS. Namun mendengar gumaman Donghae membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"Kau bodoh, Hae. Jika kau benar-benar menyakitinya lagi, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh mengambilnya" gumam Kibum seraya menyederkan kepalanya ke pintu UKS.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Bell bertanda sekolah usai berbunyi, Kyuhyun langsung bergegas mencari sahabat _perfect crime_-nya itu.

Kyuhyun melihat sahabat _perfect crime_-nya itu keluar dari kelasnya 1-2. Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya.

"Changmin-_ah_~" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

_Namja_ tinggi di atas rata-rata yang di panggil Changmin itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Changmin yang mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

Tumben sekali sahabat _perfect crime_-nya itu memanggilnya, biasanya sahabat _perfect crime_-nya itu datang jika ada maunya saja, seperti meminjam kaset-kaset game terbaru, berniat menjahili orang, dan hal-hal tak berguna lainnya. *author di gorok pake PSP sama Kyu*

"Bantu aku –" ucap Kyuhyun cepat yang membuat orang lain tak bisa mendengarnya kecuali jika orang itu mempunyai insting, dan telinga _evil_ seperti Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _evil smirk_-nya.

"Bayar usaha kerasku dengan makanan" ucap Changmin meminta bayaran, yang kemungkinan bisa membuat dompet Kyuhyun menipis dalam sekejap.

"Haah, _arasso arasso_"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Yoona yang melihat Donghae keluar dari kelasnya langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Oppa_~" panggil Yoona dengan nada seduktif mungkin.

"Yoona? Kau membuatku kaget saja" ujar Donghae terkejut saat ada orang yang memeluknya.

"_Oppa_, kau mau menemani-ku ke toko buku?"

"Lain kali saja y-"

"_Jebal. Oppa_ aku mohon, sekali ini saja ya" ucap Yoona dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Donghae sebenarnya tidak mempan dengan _puppy eyes_ yang di keluarkan Yoona, tetapi dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus mengiyakan karena takut Yoona akan ngambek.

"_Ne, arasso._ Nanti aku akan menjemputmu" ucap Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoona lembut.

Dua pasang mata yang melihati kejadian antara Yoona dan Donghae sedang tersenyum _evil_. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun dan sahabat _perfect crime_-nya –Changmin.

"Kau lihat, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Changmin yang sedang jongkok di bawahnya.

"Ya! _Appo_ Kyu" gerutu Changmin kesakitan.

"Eh? Uwaaah, mian-mian"

"_Ne_, yeojya itu benar-benar mau di tendang atau di pukul, Kyu?" Changmin tertawa geli membayangkan menendang yeojya gatel itu.

"Ku pikir-pikir, lebih baik dia di musnahkan saja dari muka bumi ini" ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Changmin terkikik geli sampai gegulingan. Er, _ani _maksudnya sampai memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa.

"Siapa yang kau ingin musnahkah, Kyu?" tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera menoleh ketika mendengar suara Kibum.

"Hyu-_hyung_? Sejak kapan?" tanya mereka kompak

"Sejak keluar kelas tadi" jawab Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Kibum.

'_Sejak kapan Kibum-hyung kaya Yesung-hyung yang tiba-tiba muncul'_ batin mereka.

"_Hyung_, Minnie-_hyung_ di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya melihat sekelilingi mencari _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Changmin bangun dari acara jongkoknya. "Ne, Yunho-_hyung_ mana?" tanya Changmin ikut-ikutan, mungkin dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan _namjachingu_ Yunho –Jaejoong yang akan memasak untuknya.

"Mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan urusan Osis" jawab Kibum datar. Yah mungkin kebiasaannya bersikap datar seperti itu.

"Ya! Kalian berdua jangan alihkan pembicaraan, siapa yang ingin kalian musnahkan?" tanya Kibum pada akhirnya setelah mengalami lola yang cukup lama.

"Itu _yeojya_ gatel" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan PSP-nya.

"_Yeojya _gatel?" Kibum menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Im nyam..nyam Yoon nyam WADAW!" Changmin yang sedang mengunyah makanan mencoba untuk menjawab, namun sayang kaki-nya yang panjang kurus di tendang begitu saja sama manusia tak bertanggung jawab –Kyuhyun.

"Im Yoon Wadaw?" Kibum semakin bingung dengan sikap mereka. Bahkan author juga bingung kok Kibum jadi _Out Of Character_ sekali.

Mereka berdua menunggu hyung-nya yang sedang berpikir lola itu.

'_Tadi keberadaannya sekarang pikirannya, jangan-jangan Kibum-hyung bertransformasi menjadi Yesung-hyung lagi. Dan Yesung-hyung bertransformasi menjadi Kibum-hyung'_ batin mereka –lagi-

"Maksud kalian Yoona? Kenapa memang?" tanya Kibum yang baru mengerti.

"_Ne, _biasa dengan Ikan Cucut itu" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Mau membuat sesuatu yang menarik, _hyung~?"_ tawar Changmin sambil tersenyum _evil._

Kibum menautkan alisnya –lagi-.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kibum dan membisikan rencana-rencananya. Kibum mengangguk mengerti.

"_Ne_, aku akan ambil bagian dalam rencana kalian. Dan sepertinya ini –sedikit- menguntungkan ku"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Hyukjae yang ingin bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS, mengurungkan niatnya. Dada-nya kembali, sesak.

Pemandangan di depannya sangat tidak mengenakan, ia melihat sesosok _namja_ yang dulu ia cintai, mungkin hingga sekarang ia masih mencintai _namja _itu kembali berjalan berdua dengan _yeojya _yang sudah merusak hubungannya.

Meski hanya di balik jendela, Hyukjae sangat yakin itu adalah _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai. Hyukjae kembali mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kasur yang tersedia di UKS. Air matanya kembali membasahi pipi-nya.

"Mungkin ini adalah dosa terbesar-ku karena hingga sekarang, aku masih mencintainya" gumam Hyukjae seraya tersenyum pilu.

Hyukjae tak tahu harus apa lagi, dia bingung. _Hananim_ memberikan cobaan yang terlalu berat untuknya. Haruskah ia bersyukur dengan cobaan ini? Atau harus menganggap cobaan yang di berikan _Hananim_ itu adalah sesuatu di luar kendalinya?

"Aku benci diri-ku yang lemah seperti ini. Seperti _yeojya_!" umpat Hyukjae, ia memukul-mukul dada-nya sendiri dengan tangannya.

Hati-nya terlalu perih, hingga membuat dada-nya menjadi sangat sakit. Ia tak mengerti harus menyalahkan siapa. Haruskah ia menyalahkan _Yoona_ yang membuat retaknya hubungan harmonis antara dirinya dengan Donghae.

Haruskah menyalahkan Donghae yang telah kembali begitu saja dengan _yeojya_ yang merupakan mantan _yeojyachingu_-nya itu.

Atau ia harus menyalahkan diri-nya sendiri yang tidak tegar, dan lemah?

Yesung atau yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon merupakan kakak kandung dari Kibum yang kini duduk di kelas 3. Ia adalah siswa penjaga UKS. Yesung kembali ke UKS karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana.

Saat tangannya ingin membuka pintu UKS, terdengar isakkan kecil. Tak mau mendengar lebih lama, dan ingin mengetahui siapa yang sedang terisak, ia membuka pintu UKS itu pelan.

Yesung terbelalak kaget, ketika melihat seorang teman dari _nadosaeng_-nya sedang menangis seperti itu. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menghampiri-nya.

"Hyukjae-ah, _gwaechanayo_?" tanya Yesung sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "Entah kenapa di sini sangat sakit, _hyung_" lirih Hyukjae seraya memegang dada-nya yang sesak.

Yesung yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hyukjae langsung merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dekapannya.

"Ceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, Hyukjae-ah" pinta Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hyukjae menceritakan semua masalah-nya, dan air mata nya kembali membasahi pipi-nya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin, dia kembali kepada mantan _yeojyachingu_-nya itu?" tanya Yesung

"Mungkin karena dia _yeojya_, dan aku adalah _namja_. Jadi pasti dia akan memilih _yeojya_ yang bisa memberinya keturunan" jawab Hyukjae polos.

Yesung merasa geram dengan jawaban Hyukjae. Ia mencubit pipi Hyukjae, hingga Hyukjae merintih kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku. Cinta itu buta, cinta tidak akan melihat kau _namja_ atau _yeojya_ Hyukjae-ah" terang Yesung.

Hyukjae yang mendengar pernyataan Yesung langsung tersenyum.

"_Gomawo hyung_. Setidaknya kau sudah menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sedikit"

Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Hyukjae pelan.

"_Ne_, kau akan lebih manis jika tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Yesung, yang membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin sedang menyusun-menyusun strategi untuk membalas perbuatan Donghae dan Yoona ke Hyukjae.

"Kibum-_hyung_, kau ingatkan besok harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP-nya tercinta.

"_Ne, ne_ aku ingat" jawab Kibum malas.

"Dan kau Changmin?"

"Tenang, aku ingat kok Kyu~. Asalkan kau juga ingat dengan bayaranku" jawab Changmin

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyeringai di balik PSP-nya.

"_The Game Begins"_ gumam Kyuhyun.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Aka : akhirnya selesai juga. Oemma jangan nangisi Appa lagi *peluk Hyukkie*<p>

Donghae : *ngedeathglare author* Ya! Jangan peluk-peluk Hyukkie-ku *nyiapin golok*

Aka : Oemma, appa jahat masa anaknya yang tampan -?- ini mau dibunuh *siap2 kabur*

Donghae : *ngejar-ngejar author*

Eunhyuk : *Sweatdrop* sejak kapan aku jadi Oemma anak biadab itu?

Kibum : Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu, author males itu lagi males bikin balesannya. Jadi saya selaku majikan dari author itu mengucapkan Gomawo~ \(^0^)/

Kyuhyun : karena kebetulan author-nya lagi di kejar-kejar sama Appa biadab jadi..

Changmin : RnR please yeorobun~ *masang aegyo face*


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : OOC, AU, School Life, Miss Typo, Typo, SLASH/BL/Shou-ai, Gaje, Abal, dan sebagainya**

**Pairings : HaeHyuk, KiHyuk, sligh YoonHae, YeHyuk**

**Author : Akari Sato**

**Disclaimer : **

**HaeHyuk is my parents, Kibum and Yesung is my Ahjussi ^-^v**

**SNSD, Super Junior, TVXQ © SM Ent**

**Jeongmal Saranghae © Akari Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**The game starts" **_

.

Donghae merasa merinding ia memegangi bulu kuduknya yang telah berdiri. Yoona yang melihat keanehan Donghae segera bertanya "_Oppa, gwaechana_?"

Donghae tersenyum ke arah Yoona ia menepuk kepala Yoona pelan "_Gwaechana_" jawabnya.

Yoona yang mendengar jawaban Donghae mengernyit, bingung. Donghae yang biasa-nya menunjukkan senyuman tulus, kini berubah menjadi senyuman yang agak di paksakan.

"Kau yakin_, Oppa_?" tanya Yoona –lagi-

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa"

**-Donghae POV- **

"Kau yakin, _Oppa?"_ Yoona bertanya lagi kepadaku. Sebenarnya aku mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie, aku takut.

"_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku seraya tersenyum terpaksa. Entah sejak aku berpisah dari Hyukkie aku tak bisa tersenyum tulus lagi seperti itu.

Hyukkie, aku masih menyayangimu. Aish, mungkin aku memang _babo_ ya? Aku berharap kau tidak benar-benar menghapus diriku di hatimu, dan menggantinya dengan Kibum.

"_Oppa, kajja_ kita pulang" ucap Yoona membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Selesai mengantar Yoona ke rumahnya, aku berniat ke rumah Hyukkie. Namun saat berada 3 meter dari rumahnya, aku berhenti. Aku melihat dia sedang bersama seorang _namja _tampan, sesekali mereka terlihat akrab.

Er, jadi beginikah kau membalasnya? Ternyata benar itu sangat menyakitkan ya, Hyukkie? Apakah selama ini kau terus merasakan hal semenyakitkan seperti ini?

Tunggu!

_Namja_ itu kan? Kim Jongwoon _sunbae_ yang terkenal akan keahliannya, dan wajahnya yang tampan. Dan lagi dia kan kakaknya Kibum. Oh, ayolah masa aku harus memperebutkan Hyukkie dari dua kakak beradik itu?

Aku segera berjalan memutar arah, aku tidak mau melihat hal itu. Lihat saja Hyukkie, aku akan membuatmu kembali kepadaku.

**-End Donghae POV-**

"Hyukjae-ah aku pulang ya. Dan jangan menangisi hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, _arra_?" ujar Yesung dan tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

"_Hyung_, sudah panggil aku Hyukkie saja. _Ne, ne hyung_. Kau benar-benar seperti Umma-ku saja" ucap Hyukjae seraya tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Yang penting aku bisa membuatmu tertawa" Yesung ikut tertawa kecil.

Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan Yesung, langsung menunduk malu.

"Ya! Jangan menggombal seperti itu" protes Hyukjae.

**-Yesung POV- **

"Ya! Jangan menggombal seperti itu" protes Hyukkie-ah kepadaku.

Ck, aku tak heran kenapa Kibum bisa menyukai _namja _seperti dia.

"Ah, Hyukkie-ah aku pulang ya. Jika ada masalah lagi, ceritakan kepada ku" ucapku lembut tanpa sadar aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"_Ne, hyung_. Kau juga harus hati-hati di jalan_ hyung_" ucapnya dan menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya.

DEG

Hei, kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti itu? Jangan bilang hanya melihat senyumannya?

Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menjauh dari rumah Hyukkie-ah. Ku rasa berdekat-dekat dengannya bisa membuatku _sport _jantung.

**-End Yesung POV- **

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Hyukjae memasuki rumahnya dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di wajah manisnya. Ia masih mengingat perkataan Yesung _'cinta itu buta, cinta tidak memandang kau yeojya atau bukan'_ .

Sebenarnya Hyukjae masih merasakan sakit di dada-nya, tapi perasaan sakit itu segera hilang saat mengingat wajah_ sunbae_-nya. Kalian bertanya apakah Hyukjae jatuh cinta ke pada Yesung? Jawabannya tidak. Ia tidak jatuh cinta, ia merasa wajah _sunbae_-nya itu begitu menarik.

Hyukjae membuka _flip_ ponsel-nya, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat 15 _message_ dan 20 _missed call_ yang berasal dari orang yang sama. Lee Donghae.

Ya kira-kira isi message itu seperti ini :

'_Hyukkie, aku jadi mengerti sesakit apa yang kau rasakan. Kini aku juga merasakannya saat kau dekat dengan Jongwoon-ssi. Chagi, Jeongmal Mianhae. Aku masih menyayangi-mu. Saranghaeyo, maukah kau kembali menjadi namjachingu-ku?' _

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil, ia tak menyangka –mantan- _namjachingu_-nya itu, sampai mau menulis _message_ yang begitu menyedihkan dan memalukan. Hyukjae ingin membalas pesan itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia takut, ia takut Donghae hanya mempermainkannya.

'ddrrt... drrt' ponsel Hyukjae bergetar, ia melihat ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

'_Yeoboseyo, Hyukjae Oppa?'_ suara dari seberng sana.

Hyukjae menelan ludah-nya, "_Ne_" jawab Hyukjae

'_Oppa ini aku Yoona'_

"Ada apa, Yoona?" tanya Hyukjae takut-taku, entah kenapa hati-nya terasa sesak lagi.

'_Oppa ku harap kau tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Donghae Oppa. Jika Oppa berani dekat-dekat lagi dengan Donghae Oppa, aku tidak akan membiarkan nyawa Oppa selamat_' ancam suara dari seberang sana.

"Tap-"

'Tuut..tuut'

Hyukjae melempar _handphone_-nya ke arah dinding kamarnya.

Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal ini ke Kibum, Sora maupun Kyuhyun. Yang ia butuhkan untuk ada di sisi-nya adalah Kim Jongwoon, _sunbae_ yang baru dekat dengannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman menceritakan segala hal yang pribadi kepada _namja_ itu.

"Aku berharap kau ada di sini, _hyung"_ gumam Hyukjae seraya mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Hyukjae kembali terisak, entah sudah keberapa kali-nya ia terisak.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Hyukjae kembali memasuki kelas dengan langkah _gontai_, mata-nya yang begitu sembab. Kibum ingin menghambur memeluknya, belum sempat ia beranjak dari kursi-nya.

Ia sudah melihat Donghae memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukjae dari belakang.

Hyukjae yang hanya diam di peluk seperti itu oleh Donghae, jujur ia sangat merindukan pelukan itu.

"Hyukkie, _mian. Jeongmal Mianhae_" tutur Donghae di tengah pelukannya.

"Donghae-ssi? Jangan memelukku seperti itu!" bantah Hyukjae mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Donghae. Hyukjae sebenarnya masih sangat ingin merasakan pelukan itu, tapi sepasang mata memandangnya begitu tajam.

Donghae memutar badan Hyukjae, ia menatap manik Hyukjae. Di cengkramnya bahu Hyukjae kasar.

"Hyukkie, panggil aku Hae. _Saranghaeyo, Jeongmal saranghaeyo_" ucap Donghae, Hyukjae segera membuang mukanya menghadap arah lain. Hyukjae merasa sangat terancam dari arah mana pun.

"Do-nghae... sa-sakit" rintih Hyukjae kesakitan.

Donghae tidak mempedulikan rintihan kesakitan dari Hyukjae, ia terus mencengkram bahu Hyukjae. Di dekatkan wajah-nya ke arah wajah Hyukjae.

CUP

Kibum tercengang melihat kejadian di depannya, Yoona yng sedang memperhatikan Hyukjae juga ikut tercengang. Mereka tidak menyangka Donghae akan mencium Hyukjae seposesif itu, seakan-akan Hyukjae adalah miliknya seorang.

"Hae?" ujar Hyukjae, _shock_. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi.

"_Saranghaeyo_, aku mengatakan ini tulus dari hatiku Hyukkie. Jadi ku harap kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku hanya mempermainkan ku" tutur Donghae seraya tersenyum tulus.

DEG... DEG... DEG..

"Ha-"

"Sudah cukup Lee Donghae" ucap seseorang sambil menarik tubuh kurus Hyukjae ke pelukannya.

Kibum kembali tercengang, entah sudah berapa kali ia melihat hal-hal yang mengejutkan untuknya. Keadaan Donghae tak jauh beda dari Kibum, ia juga tercengang.

"_Annyeong_, Donghae-ssi. Ku rasa Hyukkie-ah membutuhkan waktu" tutur _namja_ yang ber_nick name _Yesung itu seraya tersenyum rubah.

"_Kajja_, Hyukkie-ah kita pergi" ajak Yesung sambil menarik Hyukjae pergi dari tempat kejadian tadi.

"Tch, apa-apaan dia?" gerutu Donghae saat melihat Hyukkie-nya diambil begitu saja.

'_Hyung, ternyata kau-'_ batin Kibum.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Hyukjae dan Yesung kini duduk di bukit sekolah. Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"_Hyung,_ apa aku salah?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

Yesung menautkan sebelah alis-nya, heran. Hyukjae yang mengerti tatapan Yesung langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kemarin Donghae mengirim _Message_ untukku, ia meminta balikan seperti tadi. Sebenarnya, aku juga masih menyayanginya. Hanya saja..."

"Ya! Jangan membuat kalimat menggantung seperti itu, Hyukkie-ah" protes Yesung.

"_Ne, ne_. Hanya saja Yoona mengancamku, ia menyuruh-ku untuk tidak mendekati Donghae lagi. Jika aku mendekati Donghae lagi, maka nyawaku akan terancam, _hyung_"

"Ku akui, kau sangat salah Hyukkie-ah. Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu"

"Sebab aku pernah ke hilangan orang yang sangat kucintai karena kebodohanku yang tidak pernah mengakui-nya" lanjut Yesung matanya menerawang ke langit biru.

"Maksudmu, _hyung?"_ tanya Hyukjae

"Dulu aku menyukai _namja_ manis bernama Kim Ryeowook, aku begitu mencintainya. Tapi kini _namja _itu telah pergi ke mengikuti kekasihnya ke alam sana. Andai saja, waktu itu aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku dan meyakinkan bahwa ia masih bisa hidup tanpa _namjachingu_-nya" aku Yesung

"_Namjachingu_-nya?" Hyukjae kembali mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"_Ne, namjachingu_-nya bernama Henry Lau. Namja china yang umurnya jauh lebih muda 3 tahun darimu dan lebih muda 2 tahun dari Ryeowook. Henry meninggal karena insiden tabrakan yang terjadi setahun yang lalu. Saat mengetahui bahwa Henry meninggal, Ryeowook bunuh diri karena cinta-nya yang begitu dalam terhadap Henry" tutur Yesung wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan.

Hyukjae merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Yesung menceritakan masa kelamnya.

"_Mianhae, hyung_" gumam Hyukjae

"_Gwaechana_, Hyukkie-ah. Aku merasa telah meluap-luapkan perasaanku" ujar Yesung seraya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kibum mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, ia merasa misi yang akan ia jalankan sudah _failed_. Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat Kibum yang berjulukan _'Prince Ice'_ mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Argh, kalau begini terus aku bisa kalah oleh Yesung-_hyung_, dan Donghae" jerit Kibum frustasi.

Untung saja mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah, jika mereka sedang berada di tempat ramai. Mungkin saja banyak yang klepek-klepek melihat sikap imut Kibum saat mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Lebih baik kau mengatakannya, _hyung_"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Changmin yang memberi-nya ide gila.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, Min" ujar Kibum seraya mengeluarkan _Killer Smile_-nya.

"Yang penting kita urusi dulu _yeojya_ gatel itu" lanjut Kibum

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung mengeluarkan _Evil Smirk_-nya.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Masih kependekan ya? Mianhae, aku ngetik-nya rada buru-buru gara harus siap-siap sekolah u.u"<br>Aku butuh do'a kalian untuk menghadapi UTS *^*/  
>Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu *senyum bareng Kibum dan Yesung* ^-^<br>Mian, ga di bales 1/1 .

Buat Kaguya Eonni, mian request belum bisa aku kerjain. Mungkin kalau fict ini udah selesai baru aku kerjain. Jeongmal mianhae, eonni U.U


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : OOC, AU, School Life, Miss Typo, Typo, SLASH/BL/Shou-ai, Gaje, Abal, dan sebagainya**

**Pairings : HaeHyuk, akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Author : Akari Sato**

**Disclaimer : **

**HaeHyuk is my parents, Kibum and Yesung is my Ahjussi ^-^v**

**SNSD, Super Junior, TVXQ © SM Ent**

**Jeongmal Saranghae © Akari Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum berjalan dengan santai-nya di koridor sekolah, matanya terus menatap lurus. _Killer smile_-nya tak luput dari wajah tampannya.

"_Annyeong~,_ boleh ku tahu di mana kelas 1-3?" tanya seorang _namja_ mungil sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

"Ah, _annyeong_. Kelas 1-3 dari sini lalu belok ke kiri" jawab Kibum sambil menatap _namja_ mungil.

"_Gansamhamnida_, em..."

"Kim Kibum"

"_Gansamhamnida_, Kibum-ssi" ujar namja mungil itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Kibum yang melihat namja mungil itu sudah pergi, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

'_Rasa-nya aku pernah melihat namja mungil itu. Tapi dimana?'_ batinnya.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kyuhyun yang secara kebetulan adalah teman sekelas Yoona. Sengaja memasang kuping _evil_-nya dan mencuri-dengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Yoona dengan ke delapan temannya.  
>(AN : anggap semua SNSD lebih tua setahun dri Kyuhyun, kecuali Yoona, Seohyun, Sooyoung)

"Ayolah, kalian semua bantu aku untuk menjauhkan Hyukjae _Oppa_ dari Donghae _Oppa_" mohon Yoona sambil menelungkupkan tangannya.

"Kau mau menjauhkannya dengan cara seperti apa Yoona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, bisa saja kita menghajarnya. Hyon, bukankah kau menyukai Hyukjae _Oppa_?" usul Yoona.

_Yeojya_ yang di panggil Hyon atau Hyoehyon hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi, aku merasa kasihan jika disuruh menghajar Hyukjae _Oppa_ yang _innocent_" sahut seseorang dari mereka.

"_Jebal_, kau mau sekolahan ini terdiri dari _Gay_?" tanya Yoona lagi seraya memelas meminta bantuan para sahabatnya.

Seohyun salah satu dari mereka langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Seohyun juga tidak ingin sekolah mereka terdiri dari penyuka sesama jenis.

"Baiklah aku setuju" ucap Seohyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng, ia mengambil PSP dari saku celananya. Dan segera berjalan keluar kelas melewati segerombolan _yeojya-yeojya_ itu.

"Kau akan mati, Im Yoon Ah" gumam Kyuhyun bagaikan _shinigami_ yang memberitakan kematian seseorang yang sudah dekat.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Changmin mendengarkan cerita dari sahabatnya secara seksama, lagi-lagi mereka membolos pelajaran. Yah, menyenangkan bukan menjadi Magnae pintar seperti mereka?

"Whoa, berarti Hyukjae-_hyung_ sedang ada dalam masalah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Sebenarnya sih bagi mereka itu bukan masalah yang besar.

"Tak kusangka wajah nya saja yang _innocent_, hati-nya busuk seperti makanan yang sudah basi" celoteh Changmin saat mengingat-ingat cerita Kyuhyun.

"Yah begitulah, lebih baik kita melakukan ini berdua. Aku tak mau Kibum-_hyung_ terbawa amarahnya" usul Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ tapi naikkan lagi bayarannya" ucap Changmin sambil membuka bungkusan _snack_ itu dengan kasar.

"Ku bingung, kau memakan sebanyak ini tetapi tetap saja kurus" Kyuhyun _sweatdrop_ saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang kurus.

"Ah, daripada memikirkan itu. Bagaimana kalau kita kerjai saja _yeojya_ gatel itu sepulang sekolah?" usul Changmin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aish, maksudku kita taruh sesuatu di atas rambutnya seperti kalajengking, ulat kaki seribu, cacing tanah, dan e..."

"Daripada di atas rambut, bagaimana kalau isi tas-nya saja kita ganti dengan Kalajengking, Ulat, dan Lipan" usul Kyuhyun

"Ah, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Lalu kapan kita akan merencanakannya?"

"Istirahat kedua nanti"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kyuhyun yang merasa kelas-nya sudah sepi, karena semua sedang istirahat keluar. Langsung mengambil hewan-hewan yang dengan manisnya sedang bergeliyat di sebuah amber *plak* maksudnya di sebuah ember.

Changmin bertugas di luar untuk berjaga-jaga. Matanya melihat ke kiri kanan, untuk melihat siapa saja yang mendekati pintu kelas 1-1 itu.

Kyuhyun melakukan aksi-nya ia mulai memasuki kalajengking ke dalam tas Jessica, Hyoehyon, Yuri, dan Sooyoung. Ulat bulu ke dalam tas Taeyeon, Seohyun, dan Tifanny. Sedangkan Lipan ke dalam tas Yoona. Jangan bertanya kenapa Sunny tidak? Sebab Kyuhyun masih mempunyai hati manusia, ia tidak ingin menyiksa adik dari _namjachingu_-nya –Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai di buka-nya pintu kelas 1-1 yang tertutup tadi.

"Changmin-ah! _Mission success_" ujar Kyuhyun masih setia dengan seringai setannya.

"_Good Job_!" balas Changmin bergaya ala Guy dari Naruto (=A=)

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama...

"Hyukkie-ah, bangun kau ingin tidur sampai kapan?" ucap Yesung lembut, sesekali ia mengelus rambut _namja_ yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Ngh..." lenguh _namja _manis itu, ia membangunkan diri-nya dan duduk. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"Ya, _kajja_ kita balik ke sekolah. Ku rasa kita sudah terlalu lama di bukit ini" ajak Yesung sambil membantu Hyukjae berdiri.

"_Hyung, mianhae_" gumam Hyukjae pelan tapi masih bisa di tangkap oleh Yesung.

"Untuk?"

"Karena sudah mengajakmu membolos"

"Tidak apa-apa, ku rasa membolos seperti ini lumayan baik"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan sunbae kesayangannya itu menarik pergelangan tangannya ke manapun.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki kelas 1-1, ia menyuruh seluruh muridnya untuk membuka buku cetak Biologi. Seluruh siswa-siswi mulai mengambil buku-buku nya dengan malas dari tas-nya masing-masing.

"Pas, sesuai dugaan" gumam Kyuhyun kecil.

Saat tangan ke delapan yeojya itu berniat mengambil buku cetak dari tas-nya masing-masing, mata mereka sudah menangkap sesuatu bergerak dengan menariknya di tas mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar teriakan yang membehana dari kelas 1-1, Changmin yang berada di kelas 1-2 tertawa sampai gegulingan. Untung saja kini kelas 1-2 sedang tidak ada guru.

"Ya! Changmin-ah, _waeyo_?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan melihat Changmin yang tertawa sampai gegulingan seperti itu.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja- mphahahaha" tawa Changmin semakin keras saat membayangkan wajah ke-delapan _yeojya_ itu, terutama Yoona.

_Namja_ tampan itu hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat temannya.

Suara teriakan itu terdengar sampai kekelas Kibum yang terletak di lantai dua, Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan tersebut.

'_Apa yang di lakukan, Kyu?'_ batinnya bertanya-tanya.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Donghae membolak-balikan halaman buku pelajarannya, bosan. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana cara-nya agar Hyukkie-nya ingin kembali kepadanya. Yunho yang melihat wajah murung Donghae, menatapnya dengan bingung...

"Ya, kau kenapa lagi, Hae?" tanya Yunho setengah berbisik.

Donghae menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Tersenyum kelu, ia masih terus berpikir. Mungkin raga-nya memang ada di hadapan Yunho, tetapi jiwanya sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Masalah dengan Hyukkie-ah lagi, Hae?" tanya Yunho –lagi- dan menatap Donghae dengan antusias.

Donghae –kembali- menggeleng...

"Ani, aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya Hyukkie mau kembali kepadaku" jawab Donghae, malas.

"MWO? Memang hubungan kalian kenapa?" tanya Yunho –lagi- dengan nada terkejut.

"Aish, makanya jangan di ruang OSIS terus. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah em... putus" ucap Donghae raut wajah penyesalan kembali terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Ia meminta putus saat aku dengan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoona"

"Ya! Pantas saja, jika kau ingin kembali ke Hyukkie mu jauhi Yoona,_ pabbo_" ujar Yunho dengan nada bersungut-sungut.

"H-haruskah? Memang apa yang salah dengan _yeojya_ itu?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi-nya bingung.

"Kau! Dia itu termasuk ke dalam kelompok _yeojya-yeojya_ gatel di kelas 1-1" jawab Yunho, malas.

"Mungkin saja Hyukkie-mu itu di _terror_ oleh mereka" lanjut Yunho setengah berbisik.

"Mwo? Itu tidak mungkin Yun. Haha, itu tidak mungkin" ujar Donghae tidak percaya.

Yunho hanya menatap sahabatnya itu prihatin. Bagaimana pun ia tahu cerita itu dari Sungmin. Bahwa _yedosaeng_-nya termasuk di kelompok itu.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Hyukkie!" panggil Donghae seraya merekuh tubuh kurus yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Hae? _Waeyo_?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Sudah dua kali Donghae memeluknya seperti ini...

"Ceritakan semuanya Hyukkie. Ceritakan!" seru Donghae dan semakin memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukjae semakin kencang.

"Ceritakan apa? Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti"

"Katakan padaku, apa ada yang menerrormu?"

"_Aniya_, tidak ada" jawab Hyukjae berbohong. Dia tak mau Donghae tahu bahwa ada yang menerrornya.

"Lepaskan Hae, sesak!" lanjutnya

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau menjawabnya dengan jujur"

"Aku serius Hae..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menjauhiku?" tanya Donghae sambil memutar tubuh Hyukjae hingga mereka berhadapan.

"I-itu karena..." Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae dalam mencari-cari kebohongan di dalam matanya. Hyukjae yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan ucapannya.

"Karena Yoona?"

Hyukjae membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "_Ani_, bukan karena dia"

"Hyukkie! Tatap aku dan katakan '_Ani_, bukan karena dia' tepat di mataku!" ujar Donghae seraya mencengkram bahu Hyukjae kasar.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae, terlihat sekali sercecah penyeselan di mata Donghae. "Sebenarnya... kau benar dia yang –"

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie" ucap Donghae dan mencium pipi Hyukjae sekilas kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang sedang termangu, mencoba untuk mengartikan hal yang baru terjadi tadi.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Yesung berjalan sambil menunduk dalam diam. Ia masih bingung dengan desiran jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Hyukjae.

"_Andwae_, aku tidak boleh menyukainya" ucap Yesung seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Brught.

"Ah, _mian_" ujar _namja _mungil seraya mengambil buku-buku dan partitur musik yang terjatuh.

Yesung yang merasa bersalah karena jalan tak melihat arah, langsung membantu _namja_ mungil yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Kau suka musik, eoh?" tanya Yesung saat melihat sebuah partitur musik, di antara buku-buku itu.

_Namja_ mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah _namja_ tampan di hadapannya.

Yesung membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sesekali ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berharap itu Cuma sebuah halusinasi semata.

"W-Wookie?"

"Ne, bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu nama panggilanku?" tanya namja mungil itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah... hei, siapa namamu?

"Park Ryeowook imnida" jawab namja imut sambil tersenyum menatap Yesung.

Yesung kembali membulatkan matanya.

'_Senyuman, namanya, dan wajahnya juga mirip. Apakah ini Wookie yang kukenal dulu?_' batinnya

"Sunbae, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Ryeowook

Yesung menggeleng, entah kenapa pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

"Ani. Ah, aku duluan ya Ryeowook-ssi" pamit Yesung dan segera pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ternyata kau belum berubah, Yesungie"

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Annyeong, chingudeul~ XD aku sayang kalian semua. Gomawo buat yang review di ttalgi uyu. Saya nangi s terharu :') review kalian bgtu berarti bagi saya.<p>

Mianhae kalau cerita ini isinya hampir konflik yang bebelit semua ._. jujur saya lebih seneng fanfict yang banyak konfliknya #dor.

**.**

**Balasan Review chp 3: **

**~cho yoonbum :  
><strong>Hai, syukur deh, hehe :D.  
>hayo UTS-UTS malah baca fanfict -_- #padahal sendirinya juga<br>ini udah lanjut kok, gomawo ripiunya~ XD

**~Kyujong Lara Saengie :  
><strong>engga juga kok, ini fanfict akan bertambah pairingnya seiring berjalannya chap. Tapi kalau pemeran utamanya memang couple HaeHyuk ._.v. gomawo ripiu-nya~ XD

**~Max Hyera :  
><strong>Salam HaeHyuk Shipper, Max~ XDDD #plak  
>huee, saya gabisa nulis panjang-panjang T^T *nangis di pojokan bareng Changmin -?-*<br>Gomawo Ripiu-nya ^-^

**~mayu mayu loph suju :  
><strong>ne, waktu itu aku lagi UTS. Eh? Aku masih SMP kok~ x3  
>aniya, Kibum belum kebagian peran buat ngeberesin yeojya gatel itu :( author masih sayang sama Kibum -?-. kasihan mulut suci -?- Kibum harus berdebat dengan yeojya gatel yang gak ketulungan itu #ditendang.<p>

Kenapa selama ini jadi silent readers *deathglare* #plak  
>gomawo yang ripiu-nya ^-^<p>

**~YeHyuk EunHae :  
><strong>ayo, kita jambak rambut si Yoong XD #author ditendang sm fans-nya yoong.  
>sebenarnya aku pengen bikin fanfict YeHyuk tapi karena *ngelirik Donghae* jadi gajadi deh~ XDD<br>gomawo buat ripiu-nya~ X3

**~Vaa Vanelf :  
><strong>annyeong~  
>ini dah lanjut kok chingu~. Gomawo ripiunya ^^<p>

**~parkhyukkie :  
><strong>annyeong~  
>ini dah lanjut kok chingu~. Gomawo ripiu-nya x3<p>

**~cloudcindy :**  
>Ya! kenapa jadi acara sepakbola -_-a #plak<br>huee, jangan ngancem saya ala yoong :'D ntar saya malah minta bantuan dari duo magnae evil nih #bales ngancem *dzigh  
>Gomawo ripu-nya :)<p>

**~Kang Min Hyun :  
><strong>Gomawo ripiunya~ ^^

**~Ryu :  
><strong>gomawo saran dan ripiu-nya~ XDD

.

.

**Cuap-cuap Cast :**

Donghae : author baik deh, di sini gue kebagian nyium si unyuk. Yuhu *peluk unyuk -?-*

Aka : Ya! kenapa umma yang di peluk DX *narik-narik baju Donge* aku kan juga mau meluk umma -?-

Eunhyuk : *swt* =.="

Yesung : di cerita yang ini lama-lama gue kena serangan jantung kali ya? -.-a

Kibum : Woy, author sialan. Kenapa scene gue dikit banget, hah? *bawa-bawa golok*

Aka : Ampun Oppa~ aku kan kasihan kalau mulut suci -?- oppa harus berdebat sama yeojya gatel itu.

Changmin & Kyuhyun : jadi maksud lo, mulut kita ga suci. Hah? Tangan kita jadi ternoda nih!

Aka : emang engga kan? *tampang innocent*

Changmin & Kyuhyun : *jitakin author sampe modar*

Ryeowook : karena saya cast baru, saya hanya minta REVIEW-nya ^-^


End file.
